blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade and Soul Wiki:Projects
This page is where current major projects of the wiki are tracked. Everyone is welcome to help with these projects or add new ones they would like to see done. No red links All linked to pages Any other page that is linked to needs created. Keep in mind some of them could be mistakes in the link. Check for typos, and if they exist check the what links here(right beside the name) and try and fix it. See all the pages listed at . Media cleanup Unused Media There are a LOT of images and videos on this wiki. Most of them are unused. We need to sort through them and either mark them for deletion or add them to an appropriate page. It is OK to create a page that doesn't exist yet and link the image or video to it so it is moved out of the special category. Keep in mind this page only updates once a day! See the unused images at . See unused videos at . This is almost finished, the remaining images are skill icons that will be used, and remaining video might be useful. Uncategorized Media This project is very dependent on Unused Files. Most of the images on this wiki have no category. If they are not marked for deletion, add an appropriate category. Images from should be categorized into either Category:Images or Category:Icons. There isn't a special page for uncategorized videos, but you can see all videos at . This is finished pending the nightly page update. Copyright information Almost none of the images on the wiki have copryright information. This needs to be added. Go through Category:Images and Category:Icons and add information to all remaining images after the above tasks are finished. Remember, all ingame images are since we are not profiting from the wiki. Update Infoboxes Most of the infoboxes on this wiki are the old style. They need to be updated to a modern style. The migration path doesn't seem too useful so they will likely need to be deleted and recreated, then fixed everywhere that uses them. This will be a big task. See the list at . All of them should also follow the convention "Infobox ". Update Icon Templates Nearly all of the Icon Templates use the format "icon ". These should be renamed to just "Name". Also, change them and their icon to their actual name in NA. Add skill info to classes Each class needs a list of all of its skills, complete with an image and all information. This needs to include the element stance somehow. Note, skills do NOT need their own page. See class links at Category:Classes. Page Links Navbox mission Wikis are much more user-friendly when they have lots of links to other pages. Every page should have a navbox of some sort. It is ok for them to have multiple if it fits. Category:Navbox_templates. No dead end pages Pages should always have at least one link on them. These pages have none. Similarly, these pages have nothing linking to or from them. All the images A long term goal is for every page to have at least one image, and if applicable multiple are great. These are the pages with no images on them. Category:Community